Mermaid's Love
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Information inside the story.


**This here is an oneshot of Yusei and Akiza. This one is called Mermaid's Love. It's rated M cause this will have Lemon and other goodies too in it. A young author asked me to make a Lemon for Yusei and Akiza because she really liked the ones I made for my other Faithshipping stories.**

**So this is for her/him and others who are big fans of Yusei and Akiza. *Figures***

**Anyway please be warned if you are not older or don't like to read this one then you can skip the bolded part of this oneshot and continue the rest of the oneshot.**

**Thanks for listening to his information about this oneshot.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Yusei!" a twenty-two year old shouted at Yusei who was working on a kid's bike.<p>

'Great what does he want?' Yusei thought to himself. "What is it Jack, can you see I'm busy here?" the twenty year old boy asked. Jack however didn't listen to him.

"Sorry to be the one who has to get your lazy ass off the work shop all day in this hot summer day," Jack taunted him. Yusei sighed angrily at his best friend/brother.

"Sorry." sighed Yusei. "What do you want anyway?" he asked the blonde hair boy.

"Well, I got a call from Crow saying if you want to go on a boat ride with us before today's end. You can bring a swim suit with you too so we can go swimming afterwards if you want to get cooled off." Jack answered.

Yusei stopped what he was doing to think this through. It's been hot all last week and this Monday was getting a little hotter before Tuesday, because they were saying it was going to rain and cool off at New Domino City.

Maybe he needs to get the break he wanted from working on some bikes even working on Ushio's motorbike. Yusei nodded to himself he needs to get out of the work shop.

"Alright, when is the boat supposed to be running?" Yusei turned his attention back to Jack who hide a smirk under his face.

"It will leave in about an hour. Meet us at the docks okay? And don't get lost alright? See you there!" Jack exclaimed and ran out to his Duel Wheeler called The Wheels of Fortune.

Yusei smiled. 'I can finally get a break from work. It is starting to get hotter out,' He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

After a few minutes he locked the door then grabbed a swimsuit. He headed to the garage, then pulled out his Duel Wheeler called Go Yusei. He started the engines then drove off to the docks. He felt happy to be out of the shop and into the cool air that was now blowing all over his sweat covered face.

He drove about 60 mph around the streets of Domino until he got a clear view of the ocean. The sun was shining in the reflection of the water, waves splashing to the shores of the beach. His most favorite one of them all was the sun's light hitting the water making it shimmer like little gems in the water.

He turned to see the docks with Crow, Jack, and Bruno there waiting for him. He made a quick turn on the left then slowed down when the parking area came into his view. He found a parking spot and ran over to the others.

"You made it Yus. I thought you were going to be late and the boat would have to leave without yea." the other twenty year old like Yusei said to him adding a little bit of humor into the sentence.

Yusei pulled his helmet off his head with a smiled. "Yeah, I'm glad." He turned off the motor then placed his helmet inside the back seat. He got off and took his towel with him.

"So were ready then?" a blond hair, green eyes girl asked. It was Sherry, Bruno's girlfriend. Along with Takara and Carly in the boat with their bikini swim suits on.

"Yeah were ready." Bruno said to her. He then went to untie the rope as the others headed inside the boat.

"Hey Yusei!" "Hello Yusei." "Good afternoon." three of the girls said to him.

"Hey to you three too." Yusei greeted. He took the back seat as Crow and Takara took the middle seats next to each other, so did Jack and Carly. Sherry and Bruno were up at the driving part of the boat.

"Alright be ready for this you guys." Bruno said to them. He started the engine, waiting for it to warm up. Then he put the stick drive on revises then drove the boat out of the docks.

"Wow! This is so beautiful." Carly cheered. Jack easily smiled.

"Carly we are not even out into the water yet. There you found a great view of the sun's Light in the water." Sherry said to her.

Carly sat down then Jack wrapped his arm around her. She smiled at him. Crow and Takara were talking about their days and maybe even enjoy of getting married or something else.

Yusei on the other hand was looking at the ocean as the boat began to gain speed. The water was rippling all over. Then something caught his eye, he saw a shadow moving along the boat.

"What the hell?" he asked. The shadow was clear for him to see the figure. It has a long maroon tail like a fish and has beautiful maroon hair that is curled up on her bangs.

She turned up to see his face was amazed of what she is seeing. 'A human.' she wondered. She wanted to jump to see a full view of this human she is looking at.

"Is that a…" Yusei wondered, leaning forward in his seat, the girl distracting him.

"Yusei! Be careful!" Takara shouted at him. However, the raven hair man's interest took over him.

Jack turned to see Yusei almost felling off the edge of the boat. "Yusei you jackass get back on the boat!" he yelled. When Yusei heard Jack's voice his hand slipped of the boat's side touching the rushing water.

The girl took this chance for her to meet this human before it's too late. "What! What's wrong-" Yusei got pulled in the water. Jack and the others jumped out of their seats to rush to the side Yusei fell off.

"YUSEI!" They shouted and that got Bruno's attention. He stopped then rushed to the others.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Yusei got pulled into the water!" Carly shouted to him, her voice hurting his ears a little.

"What?" the blue hair man said then looked at the side of the water, trying to locate his friend.

About twenty minutes away from the boat, Yusei pulled himself up to the water's surface. "Ah! What happened? Did I fall off the boat or did someone pull me into the water?" he asked himself, rubbing his head in confusion.

Then he felt something touching his feet underneath the surface. "Whoa what is that?" Yusei asked looking around, trying to locate it. Then he dove under the water. He then saw someone swimming underneath him.

A young girl who is nineteen years, maroon hair that matches her fin, big chest that is covered by her seashell bra that also matches her hair and tail, her face shape was like a heart, and her cat like eye shape with an amber and brown mixed into one eye color.

The girl waved her hand at him. Yusei was stilled shock to see a mermaid right in front of his eyes. However, he waved back at her. She giggled a little.

She went up to him then blows a bubble around his neck that forms a necklace. He freak a little that he took his breath. He opened his mouth to breath like normal air. He stare at her then wonders how he can breathe underwater.

"The bubble will help you breath in the water for at least about twenty minutes." the girl answered. His eyes went to shock mood. The girl looked at him confused. "What?"

"You can talk…" He said to her.

"Will of course I can talk. You silly head. Come on I want to show you something." the girl said to him. Then swam away from him a little excited to see a human. He sighed a little then went after her.

They went through the coral reef. He smiled to see a beautiful sight that he is seeing underwater. The girl smiled sweetly at him taking in the sight of her home land.

After passing the reef, the girl tapped his shoulder, pointing an underground cave. "Come on." She swam up with him following behind her.

When he got to the cave, he saw a lot of pretty jewels all around the cave.

"Whoa, this is wow…" Yusei said to himself. He pulled himself out of the water and pulled himself onto the solid ground. The water was dripping down his body and dripping to the ground below, and then the bubble was gone when he got out of the water.

"Yeah I like it too." He turned to see the girl sitting with her fin on the end of a little pool. "I should introduce myself. My name is Akiza Izinski." she said to him with a smile.

He got up and walk to her. "I'm Yusei Fudo. Please to meet you." He held his hand out for her to shake. She took it with glee then shook his hand gently.

"You too Yusei." she said. Then they let go hands. "Oh and about the falling from the boat. I'm sorry for pulling you under." Akiza apologized to him.

"So it was you that pulled me into the water?" Yusei begin to speak. "Do you realize that you could have killed me?" he said to her. She looked down at her fin.

"I'm sorry. I just want to learn about your world." she explained. Yusei looked at her then asked.

"Why do you want to learn about my world? I mean can't you go visit there yourself?" he asked.

Akiza sighed sadly. "I can't go up to the world above the water. It's against my role." she answered.

"Your role?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm the protector of these jewels and the keeper of the coral reef. But at times it gets boring. I want to do something else besides staying here underwater." she explained, slowly kicking her tail back and fourth in the water.

Yusei felt bad about her being in water and not have a chance to get to see what life on land is really like. He put a hand on her shoulder to make her look up.

"I'm sorry that you can't get to see what the world is like. I think I'm glad you didn't." Yusei said to her. That made her confused.

"Why do you think that Yusei?" she asked while her tail started flipping the water.

"Well the land is not as pretty as you think it is. They always have troubles, like population, trash smells, even you can't get used to the roads. They are dangerous, you could get yourself hurt or killed." Yusei explained to her.

She stood there listening to him as he explained about the life up there. She begins to learn what the world up there is like. She then had something else in her mind for a while, but she will hold it until Yusei was done with explaining.

"However, there is one place I love about the upper lands." Yusei said to her.

"What is that?" she asked.

Yusei smiled before answering the question. "I love seeing the sunset on the water. It makes the water look like many gems shining on it. Making it pretty to see." he answered. Akiza look at him with a soft smile on her face.

"Really?" she asked. Yusei nodded his head to her. "Wow, I never seen water's surface shine like that. Mostly I just watch the water's surface shine underwater. It's not as good as seeing the real shine above the water." Akiza explained.

Yusei nodded to her statement. "I see… Well why not take a break from your job under water and enjoy the life of the world up there? Maybe just this once?" Yusei asked her.

She looked at him with a surprise look on her face. "You mean go up there?" she pointed up.

"Yes, I think you need to get out more. Being in here doesn't help you; trust me I was like that in the work shop. I was always fixing bikes, motorbikes, and who knows what else I work on." Yusei explained.

Akiza looked up at the gems hanging up at the cave's roof tops. Her mind became clear. She needed to get out of the water and enjoy the fun. "Alright, I'll go with you. Just for today okay?" she said to him.

Yusei nodded his head. "That's understandable." He smiled at her. She returned the smile.

Back at the boat, Crow and Jack went in the water to search for Yusei. While the others stayed to see if Yusei got up. "Any luck you guys?" Bruno asked them.

Jack and Crow gasped for air. "Noting. I hope he didn't drown from whatever grabbed him." Crow answered.

"Man, how hard can it be to find him in this big ocean?" Jack asked. The other moved his shoulders up and down.

"HEY!" said a male voice. The others turned to see Yusei on top of a boulder.

"What the hell?" Jack asked. Crow looked at Yusei dumb founded as if his gaze was saying 'okay how the hell he got up there?'

The two got in the boat as Bruno turned it on then drive slowly to the boulder where Yusei was sitting. "You okay there?" Takara asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine I just got caught by some seaweed." Yusei answered. However, he got hit in the stomach by Jack. "What the hell was that for?" he asked the blond clutching his stomach.

"That's for making us worry you, you big dumb ass!" Jack shouted. Yusei sighed a little from that pain he received and from Jack being a worry butt even thought he doesn't show it much.

Then Sherry looked behind at Yusei and saw . . . "Hey who's that Yusei?" she asked him.

He turned to see Akiza in her human form, wearing a two piece swimming suit. "Oh hey there." Akiza greet her. "I'm Akiza." she introduce herself.

The others look at her with a surprise look on their faces. "She is the one who helped me from the seaweed fields that grabbed me and pulled me into the water." Yusei explained to them.

All they can do is just nodded. "Well, do you want to get in the boat before the water washes you away again?" Bruno said to them. The two jumped off the rock then landed on the boat.

Akiza, who was getting used to her new legs, was holding Yusei to hold for support. "Hey you okay there?" he asked. Akiza nodded a little to him.

"It's just I'm not used to walking on these legs. This is all new to me." Akiza answered. Yusei nodded and let her hold on to him. He pulled out a seat for her to sit on while Bruno gets the boat up and running again.

Akiza was happy to see the upper world and seeing its beauty as they drove around the ocean surface. She looked at the water to see the rush of the water moving faster than ever before.

"Wow." Akiza thought to herself as she watches the wake of the boat from the back. Yusei however was looking at her while she enjoys the view of the water's surface. "This is awesome!" she said to herself.

Yusei couldn't help but smile at her. Jack handed some drinks to them while enjoying the view. Akiza held her can with a confused look on her face that basically said 'what I'm I suppose to use this for.'

"You drink from it." Yusei answered. "Here let me help you." He opened the can's top for her. He handed it back to her then she took a drink of it. Akiza looked at her drink and wondered what flavor it is.

"What is this flavor?" she asked.

"It's called Pop. It's like a good drink to have when you are taking a break or going on vacation." Yusei explained to her. "It's really good once you get to use to it." he said to her.

Akiza nodded her head to him as she begins drinking the rest of the Pop. Carly was taking pictures of the ocean's view and of course taking a picture of the gang inside the boat.

The rest of the day felt great for the gang. Takara, Sherry, Carly, and Akiza were swimming around looking for seashells to make necklaces out of. Yusei, Crow, Jack, and Bruno were playing some cards.

Then at the sunset the water begin to shimmer with sun's light. Akiza was really happy to see the water's surface shine like gems in the water.

When Bruno stopped the boat at the docks, Jack, Crow, and Yusei along with their girls got out of the boat. Sherry helped Bruno tied the boat so it wouldn't float away during the night.

"Well that's that." Bruno said to the gang. "We better get going before it gets to dark, okay?" he said to them. Akiza however was needed to get back to the water. Yusei was getting the hint too about that. She needed to get to the waters before his friends finds out that she is a mermaid.

"Hey guys I'm going to take Akiza back home before her parents get mad that she is not home at her curfiew." Yusei explained.

"Okay just make sure you don't get lost, okay?" Crow said to him.

"Just don't go making love to her, okay?" Jack said to him. Yusei blushed harshly when he said that. Akiza wondered what he meant by love making.

"Jack will you shut up." Yusei said to him. Akiza giggled at that sight of two boys acting like brothers. "Let's go Akiza." Yusei said to her. She nodded to him. She followed him to his runner and got out a helmet for her to use.

"Are sure about this Yusei?" Akiza said softly. "I'm mean I haven't rode a thing called a runner before." she explained. Yusei nodded his head to her.

"Don't worry you will be alright. Just hang tight, okay?" Yusei said. Akiza nodded her head. She sat on the left arm of the duel runner with Yusei in the middle. *Like the Yugioh 5ds*

Once Yusei started the motor they drove off. Akiza was getting a little bit scared of riding a bike. A fast bike. "Is this a little bit dangerous?" she asked him. Yusei could only laugh.

"It's alright you will be fine. Just don't let go okay." Yusei said. As he drove a lot faster through the high ways. Akiza looked all around her to see pretty lights that are about to light up.

"There are pretty." she said to herself.

When they reached the place which Akiza told him about a secret path to get to the underwater cave. He parked the runner in the parking area where any one can't see it.

Akiza used some magic words to open the door to the Jewels of Underwater cave. Then they both entered the cave. Akiza let her legs go into the water as the water turned into a maroon tail.

"I still can't get through how you do that." Yusei said. Akiza laughed a little when he said that.

"It's not hard, just needed to use the right power to do it. I was taught how to use this power from my sensei." Akiza explained to him. Yusei seat down next to her. "Anyway I had fun with you and your friends are really nice to meet." she said.

"Yeah they're alright once you get used to them." Yusei said to her. "Alright I need to get going before Jack get's mad at me." He got up from the floor and before he left.

"Wait." Yusei stopped dead when he felt a hand on his waist. "Before you go I want to ask you one thing." She pulled him down to the floor again and stares at his eyes. "What is love making?" she asked.

Yusei went to shock, pink dusting his cheekbones. "Why do you want to know about that?" he asked. Akiza didn't listen to him. She pulled him into a kiss which made him blush more.

He then took the kiss and turned it into a deeper kiss. He licks the bottom lip to make her open her mouth more for him to play her tongue. She moaned to feel that tongue playing with hers.

She laid down on the smooth rock surface with Yusei on top of her. Once they needed air they spilt with a trail of saliva coming from their mouths. "Okay why did you do that?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry, I just want to learn what this feeling is." Akiza said. Yusei rub her cheek softly and gently.

"What feeling? Love?" Yusei he asked her. Akiza nodded her head to him.

"Yes, that's the feeling I was thinking of. I had this feeling when we had fun at the boat and then having fun with you. Made me realized that I like you very much." Akiza explained to him. "Now when Jack said don't go out and make love. I really want to show you how much you are to me." she finished.

Yusei looked at her with her eyes shining brightly at his eyes. "I see, you know what? I like you too. A lot." he said to her. She looked at him with a warming smile on her face. "Then let's get this started then." Yusei said to her. After that they begin to make out.

**Lemon time!**

Yusei was kissing her all over her face. Her cheeks, forehead, and then back to her lips. With that he unhooked her bra from her chest and began lightly squeezing her breast. She gasped to have him touching her breasts so gently.

She moaned softly as his hand playing with her left breast. "Yusei . . . Oh my lord." she moaned. Yusei then lick her little nubs that made her moan louder.

'I think I'm going to enjoy this. However, I want to make this equal for the both of us.' Yusei thought to himself as he continues to lick her. Akiza's tail shish and shush all over the little pool.

Akiza moved her hands under his t-shirt then tried took it off. Yusei got the hint and took off his shirt for her. She saw his abs with some muscle lines showing through his arms even on his chest.

"You look beautiful Yusei." she said to him.

When that was said it made Yusei's erection rise through his swim suit. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." Yusei whispered to her. She smiled brightly as she begin to pull his shorts down.

Yusei blushed to have her pull his shorts down. His member was released from its current state and he let out a small gasp from the cold air hitting his hard member. Akiza was shock to see that in front of her for the first time. 'Wow so that's theirs…?' she wondered.

With her hand she began rubbing it gently sending shivers to Yusei's spin. "Aki…za…" Yusei moaned. She took this chance of pleasing him more. By putting it inside her mouth.

Yusei laid on the smooth rock on his back while she was licking and sucking on his erection with her mouth. He gritted his teeth as his hands became fists. "Aki… I'm going to…ah!" he tried to warn her but it was too late. He moaned and tilted his head back as the orgasm took over.

His cum went straight into her mouth, however, she drank it greedily. Then she licked it clean while Yusei panted, the orgasm tiring him out. "Wow… You're... That... W-was... A-amazing" he panted.

"Are you okay Yusei?" Akiza asked. He nodded while panting a little. "Good." she said then kissed his lips gently.

"Now it's my turn." He pushed her gently so she was laying on the ground again. As he was kneeled over her, she took his hand then placed it on her slit. He nodded to her.

He lick his fingers and gently place his first one in. She whimpered as pain was forming on her lower back. "Shhh…you will be fine. Relax." he whispered softly to her.

She nodded to him. As soon she was ready for the next one he place his second finger in. That made her whimper more. Yusei tried to stretch her big enough without hurting her too much when he comes in. "I'm sorry." he said to her.

"It's fine…just continue, okay?" she said to him. Yusei nodded. He placed his final finger in her and begin to move different angles till he touched something that made her scream in pleasure. "Ahh…ahh…" she moaned.

He smirk as he continued to touch that spot. She moaned louder and started to feel sweat dripping down her body. Sensing that she was ready he pulled them out. Akiza whined a bit from loss of contact.

Then replaced it with his member. He pushed himself through her rings of muscle which made Akiza's tail move different ways. She whimpered as pain came back to her on her lower back. "Yusei…this hurts…" she whimpered.

Yusei pushed in all the way in her, breaking through her virginity and sat there waiting for her to adjust. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?" he asked because he didn't want to hurt her anymore. He started to pull out but Akiza stopped him and shook her head.

"No…I'm fine…I'll get used to it…soon." she answered, silently hoping that she would get used to it, not being used to this. Yusei nodded and waited for her to get used to the pain. As soon the pain was lowering down a little Akiza nodded her head, giving Yusei permission to continue.

"All right. Just let me know if I'm hurting to much and I will stop, okay?" he said to her. She nodded.

He pulled out only leaving his tip in her then thrust back in. She moan softly with a little bit of pain in her moan as Yusei continued his normal pace.

After a few more thrusts he hit her soft spot which made her moan louder. "AHHH! Yusei right there please!" she screamed, digging her nails into his back. He groaned a bit from her nails and a bit from her being tight, seeing as she was still a virgin.

Yusei begin to more faster on his pace, making sure to hit her soft spot. Every time he did Akiza moan louder with pleasure instead of pain. Akiza was already feeling his love moving into her body. She already loved this feeling so much.

A feeling of being a human. Yusei can feel his lover's love also moving into his body through his member. He too loves every feeling of it.

Then he felt himself beginning to reach his climax. "Akiza…I'm gonna…cum." he moaned to her.

"Please…make …me yours." Akiza said to him, panting from all the pleasure. The pleasure got to her and the rings on muscle tightened, sending Yusei over the edge. Yusei groaned as he felt his cum moving from his member into Akiza's womb. She moaned as his warm seep filled her. The two begin to pant slightly.

Yusei himself laid on top of her almost losing his breath from this love making.

**End of lemon.**

"Yusei…that…felt great…thank you…" she said to him. While hugging him and so did he. Yusei kissed her lips for the last time before he has to leave. Akiza wishes for him to sleep with her, however he was needed to get home before his friends get mad at him. Though it saddens her.

"Yeah…it was…I love you Akiza." he panted. Akiza looked at his eyes again then kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you too. Yusei." she panted.

After pulling himself out of her, making her whimper a little. He put his shorts back on, then his t-shirt. Akiza put her bra back on her upper chest. "Man, Akiza I don't want to go…but…" Yusei begin to speak but couldn't. Akiza used her hands to move to his side and hold his hand. He took it then gently squeezed it.

"I know Yusei…but you can visit if you want. You know where to find me." Akiza said to him. Yusei turned and smiled at her.

Then he kissed her one last time before she opened the door for him. "Well, I'll see you soon." Yusei hugged her before standing up. "I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Akiza said sadly to him, returning the hug.

He went out of the cave with the door closing behind him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack asked him once Yusei got home. Yusei sighed as he put his pjs on.

"Look I told you I was getting caught up with traffic that I had to slow down. That's why I was late." Yusei explained to him.

Crow on the other hand smiled. "Really? Did that really happened or did you make out your girlfriend?" he asked with an evilly grin on his face. Yusei sighed knowing that he was right so far.

"Maybe. now excuse me I'm going to bed." Yusei said then went through them leaving Jack a confused look.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack mumbled. Crow simply shook his head gently.

"I think it's love." Crow whispered.

At Yusei's room, he was sitting on his sill watching the water moving peacefully with the wind. "I hope I see you again Akiza." he thought to himself.

Then he went to bed with a smile on his face. At the water Akiza smiled gently at his house. "Don't worry we'll see each other again."

Then she went back to into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Read and review okay**.


End file.
